


No Matter What

by freethenoise



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4905778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freethenoise/pseuds/freethenoise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Sarah have an argument. After the Doctor says some nasty things to Sarah, which he didn't mean, she tearfully storms out of the TARDIS, and soon finds herself in a thin line between life and death in a suspicious part of London. Can the Doctor save her in time, or will it all be too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Matter What

Sarah was stalking the park in downtown London in below freezing temperature, in just a t-shirt and a skirt, after the Doctor hastily dropped her off here in the right place and year, but in the wintertime, after coming back from a planet with a warm climate. She was still angry and saddened as she remembered the very hurtful words that the Doctor spat out at her during a huge argument they had.

 

"Oh, you're just a stupid ape, why did I even take you in the first place? You weren't valuable to my adventures anyway," he said, angrily.

 

Those words shocked and hurt Sarah to the extreme, suddenly losing her self esteem as a person, which ultimately led her to storm out of the TARDIS with tears streaming down her face. And to even think about that incident made tears come down her face. She wiped her tears away and continued her way. Just then a suspicious looking man went by her side.

 

"Hello," he said.

 

"Hello," Sarah replied, looking down.

 

"Are you alright?" he asked.

 

"Yes, I'm fine," Sarah replied.

 

"Should I take you home?" The man asked.

 

"No, I'll find my way home, thank you very much," Sarah replied curtly.

 

"Oh, no need to be cross. I was just being polite," the man replied.

 

"I don't need your politeness! I know exactly what you're thinking about. You want your way with me! But it's not going to happen! So I suggest you piss off!" Sarah hissed.

 

Sarah tried to walk away from the enemy but he wasn't having her attitude. He yanked her closer to him and grabbed her by the collar.

 

"What do you think you're doing?! Get your hands off of me!" Sarah exclaimed, wriggling out of his grip.

 

"Now, who on earth do you think you're speaking to?" the man asked.

 

"I was speaking to you! Now let go of me!" Sarah grunted, trying to get out of his hold, but it only got tighter. He forced Sarah to look at him.

 

"I believe you don't know who I am. I'm Slade. I'm one of the most known gangsters in London. I'm a con, I'm on the run. I could buy you. And nobody says 'no' to me, I don't take 'no' for an answer!" He said, yelling the last sentence.

 

Sarah finally wiggled out of his grip, tripping over a crack on the pavement, making her land on the grass face first. The grass scraped her face significantly. She looked back at Slade who was coming close to her.

 

"No, get away from me!" Sarah yelled, trying to get up, and run, but all she did with her hands and feet was dig into the dirt.

 

Slade went onto the grass, pinning Sarah Jane to the ground.

 

"Get off of me! Let me go!" Sarah Jane yelled out.

 

But the enemy was stubborn and tried to pin her hands to the ground, but Sarah waved her hands all over the place. She felt a hand go up her thigh hidden inside her skirt. Realizing this, Sarah kneed him in the groin and punched him in the jaw, making him roll off of her in pain. Sarah  took this time to quickly get up from the floor and to break into a run out of the park and down the street into the night.

 

The Doctor was frantically looking for Sarah in the park, figuring that this was where Sarah would be to calm down after their rather heated argument. He knew that this part of London was very suspicious, way worse at night. He looked in the playground, beside the lake, mostly all over the park. He took his hat off and ran his fingers through his curly brown hair in agitation and worry. He put his hat back on.

 

The Doctor didn't mean to say those nasty things to Sarah. He was just angry about what transpired in that moment, because he knew good and well that Sarah was a like a gem to his travels. Now he was angry at himself, with the thought that Sarah would probably be in danger right now. All because of one single sentence. It was completely foolish and the utmost stupidity of the Doctor to be so ignorant of a human's feelings. He thought that Sarah would ignore his comment.

 

"Nice going, Theta, the girl probably got snatched off the streets because of you. You should have kept your big mouth shut," The Doctor thought to himself.

 

With that thought, the Doctor growled and kicked the tree next to him, which did no trick to take out his anger and worry.

 

"Oh, Rassilon, if anything happens to Sarah, I'm never going to forgive myself," the Doctor thought out loud. He sighed heavily and rubbed his palms in his face and readjusted the hat on his head.

 

It would haunt him for the rest of his life, even his future incarnations would remember this incident vividly and would shudder and cringe in remorse and guilt.

 

Just then, through his keen hearing as a time lord, he heard Sarah Jane's screams echoing out of the main entrance of the park, down the street of the rundown, dangerous neighborhood. This alarmed the Doctor, making his hearts beat faster than a hummingbird, his blood run cold, his face turning pale as a ghost.

 

"Sarah!" The Doctor yelled out, running towards the main entrance, jumping over a high shrub. He looked at the ground and saw a sign of struggle on the grass.

 

"No. No! This can't be happening!" the Doctor whispered in fright. He heard Sarah's screams of terror once more.

 

He sprinted down the street, out of the park, following the sound of Sarah screaming.

 

Sarah was running down the street in the night, in fear with tears streaming down her face, a bloody lip, with bruises all over her arms, legs and face. Her brown hair, tangled in dirt and grass whipping in the cold winter wind, and her clothes bloodied and torn. She had blisters forming on the soles on her feet from all that running. She thought an uppercut to the jaw and a kick to the groin would slow Slade down. She didn't know where she was going, just away from him. All she heard was her heavy breathing and her uncontrollable sobbing.

 

She ran into an alley to hide from the attacker, hoping that he would give up and leave her alone. She went behind trash cans and crouched, legs stinging from from the bruises and muscle movement. She scanned the place to see if he found her. Sarah  sighed in relief and tried to find her way home. Suddenly she felt someone yank her hair and slam her into the cinderblock wall. She winced from the pain in her head and her whole body. He then had her in a chokehold, with a pocket knife held against her face.

 

"So, you think that you can run from me? A punch in the jaw would do the trick? Huh?" Slade asked, his voice velvety but deadly.

 

"Oh, please, j-just leave me alone, please! I-I'll give you money, f-fifty quid, just please, don't do this to me!" Sarah stammered, shivering in the cold.

 

"You think that money would keep me away? You must be one of the stupidest girls I've ever met!" Slade spat out making Sarah  tremble.

 

"Then what do you want from me?!" Sarah yelled, immediately feeling remorse for her stupidity asking that question.

 

"My dear girl, isn't it obvious?" Slade replied, with a sick smile creeping across his face.

 

He then used the knife to lift up her dress. Sarah was alarmed at this, and started to yell protests.

 

"Oh, my God, don't do this to me!" she sobbed.

 

"Or what? You'll get the police? Superman's coming? Give me a break!" Slade laughed.

 

"No! Please!" Sarah protested, a wave of sobs slurring the word "please".

 

She tried to get out of his grasp, but his grip was very strong.

 

"Oh, you like it rough? I already like you," Slade said.

 

Those words made Sarah sob uncontrollably. She knew that she was about to be raped and there was nobody there to save her. Not even the Doctor was there. After all, he thinks Sarah was useless as a companion, so why bother? He probably went to another planet now with his police box, maybe looking for another companion that's better and smarter than her. The tears couldn't stop at that thought.

 

"Oh, stay still. And stop that crying!" Slade said coldly.

 

Sarah cried even harder.

 

"I said shut up!" Slade yelled.

 

With that, a slash of pain ripped across her face. Sarah Jane fell to the ground at the impact. She tasted blood in her mouth, and her nose was runny with blood as well. Her body was aching with pain so much that she couldn't get up. Her vision went into a blur. She felt Slade climb on top of her.

 

"Now you're mine," Slade said with a deadly tone.

 

"NO!" Sarah Jane screamed out.

 

Just then a deep familiar voice boomed out,

 

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!"

 

She felt Slade get off of her and say,

 

"Or what? What are you gonna do, you skinny bloke?"

 

Just then, Sarah saw silhouettes of Slade being tackled to the ground and beaten senseless by the man, whom Sarah figured as a good Samaritan who didn't like what he saw. The man yanked Slade off from the floor and was tossed like a rag doll from the railing of the fire escape, with a big bang, to the trash cans. The man took the knife laying on the floor and held it over his neck.

 

"If I ever see you put your hands on the girl, you'll regret it!" The man growled at Slade.

 

Police sirens were heard and it came close to where they were. Sarah felt blinding lights and heard the wheels of the car screech to a halt. She heard doors open and close.

 

"What's going on here?" The policeman asked.

 

"He tried to rape her," the man snarled, still having him in a chokehold.

 

"All right, let him go," another policeman said.

 

The man obliged and the policemen lifted Slade from off the floor and handcuffed him. Sarah felt arms go around her.

 

"Well, well. Malcolm Houghton. Wanted all across London. Never thought I'd see the day. So you rape people now?" The first policeman asked.

 

"None of your business," Slade spat out. 

 

"Get in the car," the second policeman spat out. The doors closed.

 

"What about the girl? Shall we get an ambulance? She doesn't look too well, I think she needs medical attention," the first policeman asked.

 

"No need, officers. I'm a Doctor," the man replied rather proudly, one hand rubbing Sarah's shoulder.

 

"All right, suit yourself," the second policeman said.

 

Sarah felt the lights fade to black as the policemen with Slade in the car drove away. She was lifted off the ground into strong arms. She felt a little better.

 

"Don't worry, you'll be alright," he said to her.

 

Sarah fell asleep in his arms.

 

Sarah's eyes opened slowly to a white surface. Her vision became more clear and realized that she was back in the TARDIS, in her room. She sat up and rubbed her eyes groggily. She was still in the same clothes she was attacked in. She got off the bed and limped over to the mirror. She looked at herself and she saw the blood cleaned off, scrapes all over her face, and a fat lip from a cut that Slade gave her. She had to look away from her reflection, because it was just too horrible to look at. She limped out her room and into the console room where the Doctor was working on his sonic screwdriver. He didn't look concentrated. He looked rather anxious. He had worried brows, his fingers were trembling and his lips were pressed together.

 

"Doctor?" Sarah croaked.

 

The Doctor looked up from his sonic screwdriver and his face cracked into a relieved grin.

 

"Ah, Sarah, you're awake!" He cried happily, rushing towards her and giving her a bone crushing hug and a kiss on the top of her head.

 

"Oh! Well, that was unexpected," Sarah said, smiling up at the Doctor's ridiculously huge grin.

 

"Sorry, I thought you were going to sleep the whole day away," the Doctor said, letting her go from the hug.

 

"I wasn't going to sleep forever," Sarah said with a narrowed look.

 

"Of course not," The Doctor said.

 

"So, it was you that saved me?" Sarah asked.

 

"Were you expecting somebody else?" The Doctor asked, still grinning.

 

"Yes," Sarah replied.

 

The Doctor's face fell. "Why?" he asked.

 

"Because..." Sarah started. She looked down to the ground and fidgeted a little. She tried hard not to burst into tears in front of the Doctor.

 

"Hmm?" The Doctor urged Sarah to go on.

 

"I thought you went somewhere with the TARDIS to leave me there... Because I'm not good enough to be your companion," Sarah said, her voice shaky, still looking at the floor.

 

The Doctor gave her a guilty and remorseful look. He sighed and said,

 

"Oh, Sarah, please sit down."

 

He pulled out a chair laying around and gestured Sarah to sit down. Sarah obliged and sat down. The Doctor crouched to her level and put a warm hand on her leg.

 

"Sarah Jane, you are one of the most brilliant companions I've ever had. You mustn't take anything I say to heart whenever I'm upset. Sometimes I don't know what I'm saying when I'm angry. Everything I've told you out of anger, I've never meant it. If I hurt you, I'm terribly sorry," the Doctor said, his voice deeper than usual.

 

Sarah smiled at the Doctor's apology and said,

 

"It's all right, Doctor. By the way, you looked like you've gone off the deep end when you were saving me."

 

"Of course, Sarah. You are one of the people I care about. And I swore to myself that I would never forgive myself if anything happens to you. So, if it's to go off the deep end, I would do it. Sarah, I care about you, and I mean it. No matter what I say, Sarah, you are still my companion and I shall always care for you." The Doctor replied in a very low tone, almost a whisper.

 

Sarah gave him a teary eyed smile. Without any warning and thinking, Sarah leaned over to kiss the Doctor. Their lips claimed each other, short and sweet. It hurt a little for Sarah, because of that fat lip.

 

"Oh!" the Doctor exclaimed, right after their lips parted.

 

Sarah's face turned red hot after what she just did. 

 

"Oh, Doctor, I don't know what came to me, you know how it is being emotional and things like that, I'm so sorry, you have every right to-" Sarah rambled on, until the Doctor silenced her by putting a finger on her lips. 

 

"You don't have to apologize, Sarah," the Doctor said gently, "In fact, I've been waiting for that ever since Peladon."

 

Sarah smiled in relief at what the Doctor said.

 

"Are you all right, my dear?" he asked.

 

"Yes, I'm fine, I'm great," Sarah replied.

 

The Doctor grinned at Sarah. "Good."

 

He pat both of Sarah's legs and got up to the console to set the coordinates.

 

"Well, I think it's time for us to get out of this horrendous place and have ourselves another adventure," the Doctor said with an excited grin.

 

"Can we hold off on the adventures for a little while? I'm exhausted," Sarah pleaded, going over to the Doctor's side.

 

"I could never say no to you, Sarah," the Doctor replied, grinning down at Sarah Jane.

 

"Great," Sarah smiled.

 

The Doctor surprised Sarah by lifting her up from the floor, carrying her to her room. 

 

"I forgot to thank you for saving me. I thought I would never see another day again," Sarah said.

 

"Oh, Sarah, I'd always come for you," the Doctor replied.

 

"Well, I must say, I've always found you more than just my friend, Doctor," Sarah said.

 

The Doctor grinned at her words and kissed her on the top of her head as they continued down the hall.


End file.
